


Dreams to Reality

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: AOT Time Travel [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: What do you do when you're suddenly given a second chance to change things? You shake up the world, that's for sure.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse & Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Series: AOT Time Travel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056119
Kudos: 11





	Dreams to Reality

Marlene was a rather simple person. Her daily routine remained the same. Hold parties for her friends, do things which rich women do, support her husband in his endeavors.

Lately, though, that perfect home was threatening to fall apart. Her youngest son, Niccolo, had began acting strange. He started spending more time outside the house. At first, Marlene suspected he was seeing some girl, and so didn't pry too much. Niccolo would introduce her to them at some point. It wasn't until his bag broke and some papers spilled out that she realized the truth. She grabbed one of the papers before he could. The title on the top was titled 'Operation Potato', and the document was peppered with weird words and phrases. The phrase 'Attack Titan' was underlined thrice with a black marker.

"Niccolo, what are these?" she asked with a small frown

"Just soldier stuff." her son answered vaguely "We are to go to Paradis island five days from now. Those are notes about the important things they told us during briefing. It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

Marlene dropped the subject, thinking that it was true enough.

Four days passed since then, and Marlene spent them in an uneasy silence.

And then, on the fifth day, Marlene received the news.

Apparently, the Warrior, Reiner Braun, as well as warrior candidates Falco Grice, Udo Hubert and Zofia Sellmon, were killed by an unknown party. The sole survivor, Gabi Braun, withdrew from the Warrior unit and started living in recluse.

"Do you know anything about this, Niccolo?" Marlene prompted, waving the newspaper at him

He took it and scanned it briefly, before snorting.

"They're just Eldians, right?" he said "Easily replaceable, right? Why they're making such fuss about it is beyond me."

He retreated to his room and shut the door behind him. On the far wall sat a picture of Gabi, her cousin and her friends, all of them smiling. He threw a knife at it and it landed between Gabi's eyes.

"Eldians are easily replaceable." he repeated "But she was not. She was one of the kind. You took my loved one from me, so I returned the favor, and took your loved ones away from you. Your Warrior cousin. Your two best friends. And the boy who loved you, and whose feelings you returned to an extent. You're alone, as I was, Gabi Braun. As I was in my darkest hour. But time has a way of altering things, and now our positions are reversed...And you, you won't kill Sasha this time around...Not when I successfully destroyed your will to live..."


End file.
